Understanding
by Pogy The Eternal Watcher
Summary: Post DotD: Cynder becomes concerned as Spyro's mood declines as Warfang and the temple are being rebuilt as well as newcomers expected to arrive at the temple soon. Spyro x Cynder, 2 parts
1. Understanding Him

A/N: First part of two parts. I'm putting this as Teen for the time being but most likely second part will have to be raised to mature.

Three months had passed since Malefor's downfall. For the first time in seventeen years the realms were at peace. Even with peace many tasks remain undone, the Dragon temple and Warfang both were undertaking heavy repairs from the damage Malefor's armies had issued. Ignitus' position of Fire guardian had yet to be filled on account of countless dragons being scattered across the realm.

A new Age brings many changes, and at least two dragons had only known war and hardship for most of their lives. For Spyro and Cynder, everything had changed all they have known is fighting. Never have they tasted a true peace as the current times offered.

Cynder flew across the outer wall of Warfang which were almost completely repaired; the inner city was still in mostly ruin from the Golem's rampage.

"Cynder!" a group of moles called out to her. She came to a stop and drifted over head. "Your assistance would be much appreciated." The Moles firmly held ropes that were tied around a fallen dragon statue.

"Of course." She replied swooping down. She took firm hold of the rope and pushed herself upwards. The moles pulled with much strength alongside Cynder who was now pulling from the air. After a few moments of labor the statue was pulled upright again.

"Thank you Cynder!" the moles exclaimed as she flew off deeper into the city.

_Praise for once, instead of scorn its quite refreshing to be appreciated._ Cynder thought to herself. Her eyes scanned the city for the purple scaled dragon, which she had been through so much with. She landed on a nearby roof to rest her wings and gaze around the nearby streets.

"So tiresome." She sighed to herself "I always thought heroes got the big rewards, not the ones who did clean up."

Her eyes caught a glance of purple in the distance. She focused on the area and sure enough there was Spyro rolling a large metal sphere along slowly. He was putting much force into it from his hind legs. He finally came to a stop and four moles came into view, words were exchanged between them and Spyro. Soon after they rolled the sphere off leaving Spyro there alone.

Cynder could clearly see his chest rising and falling even from the distance. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead with his wing.

"Spyro!" yelled a nearby voice.

The guardian Terrador flew down to Spyro.

"Terrador." Spyro said

"I know the day is coming to a close but, we could use your aid with one last thing."

"What might that be?"

"The moles are about to lift a new tower up onto the higher tier, we could use as much muscle as we can get."

"Of course Terrador." Spyro sighed

Both took flight heading towards one of the outer walls. Cynder looked to the horizon, watching the sun beginning its descent. The day was at its end and the time to return to her home at the temple had come.

_The sunset, it's never looked so wonderful. Even amongst all the ruins_ She thought. 'Hey the Evil She-Dragon." Said a familiar voice from behind. Cynder turned to see Sparx drifting there.

"Evil She-Dragon Huh? I thought you were past that."

Sparx laughed "Just pulling your tail, nothing more evil to you now then there is to me."

"I'll just take that as a good to see you again."

"You could say that."

"So where have you been the past month?"

"Went back to the swamp to see Mom and Dad. You know let them know I'm alive and tell them about how I saved the world, with your and Spyro's help."

"How you saved the world huh?"

"Hey I played my roles."

"Like what?" she chuckled

"See that's the problem I get no respect. I've said it before and I'll say it again I could of stayed with the Llama people where I was worshipped but no. I decided to help out the poor defenseless dragons."

"There a point to this?"

"Point is if it wasn't for me Spyro wouldn't have even been able to burp out fire to start with. But if it wasn't for him I'd be an overgrown monkey's lantern and I most likely would have rough wing tips from that little blaze he belched out."

Cynder did something Sparx had never seen her do before; she laughed, she laughed for quite a few moments.

"Well you're just full of surprises today. I don't even think Spyro has ever heard you laugh."

"Sadly enough I do find you somewhat funny from time to time."

'Well you should do it more often I might enjoy your company a bit more."

"Well as much as I would like to sit here and chat, I have to get back to the temple."

"Well I'll join you was gonna head back there anyways."

The two lifted off and flew off towards the temple. The once burned lands were covered with all sorts of plant life and flowing water instead of lava; the fruits of Terrador's months of labor of healing the land.

"So where's Spyro?"

"Still back at the city working."

"Man they still got his nose to the grindstone even after a month of me being gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

It was not long before they landed on the balcony of the newly restored temple. No trace of Malefor's filth remained; it was as it was before. There had been additions to the temple, the grotto passages all about it had been converted to living quarters, two of which belonged to Spyro and Cynder. Other cut offs had been converted to areas of entertainment, places where the guardians gave lectures to the two young dragons and eating areas. The training room and the guardian's chamber where the pool of vision was located remained untouched.

"Well this place certainly got some nice additions." Sparx remarked

"Lucky the moles and Avalarians are mostly to thank. Even though the guardians gave them clear instructions."

"Like what?"

"Well they added more than a few more living quarters where it use to only be one for me and one for Spyro."

"Almost makes you think their expecting more people to live here."

"I know, which is odd only dragons are permitted to live here. Most of the dragons are spread far and wide all across the world."

"So there's more than just the few here?"

"Yes, Terrador told me that after the events during the year of the dragon, the year that mine and Spyro's eggs were laid. That most the dragons fled after word of the eggs being wiped out."

"That would explain those ice and fire dragons flying about the city."

Cynder nodded "There were those who returned to resist Malefor during the three years we were frozen."

"Well I guess I'll be on my way to Spyro's room, give the wings a rest."

"Very well, I'll be sure to tell Spyro that you've returned."

"Alright see ya around." He said flying off down the hall.

Cynder began making her way towards the eating area to grab a quick bite before retiring to her room for the night. Her eyes caught Spyro descending a flight of stairs that lead into the guardians' sanctum.

"Spyro." Cynder called out

He looked towards her as she advanced over to him. "Hey Cynder." He weakly said

"Well you certainly look wore and torn."

"Yeah I'm exhausted."

"Join me a quick bite on your way to bed?"

"I'll have to pass, I can barely even stand as is."

"Alright, go get your rest, hero."

He let out a weak chuckle as he slowly walked around the corner.

"And by the way, Sparx has returned."

"Great." She heard him sigh

_There is more wrong with him than just weariness. He's not himself at all, he hasn't been for awhile._ Cynder thought to herself. She continued to press on past the stairs before she was stopped by Cryil walking around a nearby corner.

"Ah Cynder, a word if you would." The blue dragon said

"Certainly."

"Please come with me to my private quarters."

The two of them went up the stair way Cynder had just passed and through a few doors before they entered a room that had an icy theme to it. Cyril's private quarters where the ice guardian slept, ate, and studied ancient text.

"So what is it you wish to speak with me about Master Cyril?"

"Its about the newcomers."

"Newcomers?" Cynder questioned

"You have not heard?" Cynder simply shook her head "Well we are expecting about twenty new dragons here at the temple tomorrow."

"New dragons?"

"Yes, all of them close to your and Spyro's age."

"But I thought the eggs were all destroyed?"

"Not all the dragon eggs can make it here to the temple, some dragon couples are simply too far away to bring their eggs here. As well as eggs laid after that terrible night five years ago."

"I never would have thought."

"Well eggs aren't laid every so many years, even though most eggs are laid during the year of the dragon. There are always eggs laid during all the years, mating season always takes place."

"So the newcomers come to be taught lessons as me and Spyro are?"

"Indeed and in fact the one of the main reasons I wanted to talk with you is about your and Spyro's lessons."

"What of them?"

"For the next two to three weeks you and him will be playing by ear of when your next lesson will be while we try to get the newcomers settled in."

"I see."

"And also we are looking towards you and Spyro to aid the newcomers with finding things or any general questions they have."

"I'd be glad to." A few thoughts came to Cynder's mind "Cyril do any of them know of well, my past?"

"I'm afraid some of them most likely will know of your past. Don't let any of it get to you though. We guardians, Spyro, and the races all around here trust you."

"I'm glad to hear, that means a lot to me."

"We all know how the effects of one's past can get to them. What is important is that we don't allow our past to prevent us from moving forward."

"And one more thing Master Cyril."

"By all means."

"Its about Spyro."

"Oh?" Cryil replied a tone of sudden interest in his voice "What about Spyro?"

"Have you noticed anything different about him? Like him being sad or depressed?"

"Yes, this has been brought up amongst us guardians."

"Well then do you know why."

"Well the one thing we can all be certain on is that its connected to Ignitus' death."

Cynder's blood went cold, she had forgotten all about Ignitus.

"Ignitus was the closest thing Spyro had to a Dragon father. His death most definitely affected him. Ancestors know Terrador tries to fill the gap that Ignitus left with Spyro, but Spyro simply refuses to allow anyone to fill that gap Ignitus filled."

"Oh Spyro." She whispered

"There will be a time to talk more of this matter, but as for now I must have council with the other guardians."

"Of course, thank you for listening Master Cryil."

"Any time my child, but I would recommend you get a bite to eat you look quite hungry."

Those words sent a growl through Cynder's belly she nodded before walking out the door and back towards the hall leading to the eating area. It didn't take long for her to reach the area. Tables sat up all around Moles and Avalarians sitting about eating. True the guardians would not allow non dragons to live at the temple but they never denied them settle and refreshment. Cynder took up a bowl and walked over to several baskets of fruit. She gazed though the various fruits before taking a small vine of grapes with her mouth and placing them in the bowl. She made her way over to where a mole was laying out several plates.

"Evening Cynder." The mole said warmly "Care for some nice hot meats, they warm the soul and the stomach I assure you.'

Cydner simply nodded and held the bowl towards him allowing him to place a slab of meat in. She continued onwards to a table where many vegetables lay. She took a carrot in the same manner she took the grapes. She walked over to a vacant table and placed the bowl down. Taking the carrot out and then chopping it a handful of pieces with her bladed tail. She took a few pieces into her mouth and gazed at her tail. _At least this thing useful for other things than just fighting_ she thought.

She took up the meat and began to eat it. It was simply wonderful to her warm, juicy, not very often had see been through such a treat. Finally she took the grape vine up with her paw and ate them. After she was done she got back to her feet and made her way towards the door. Her belly was full and her body beginning to lose strength.

_I can't believe I had forgotten. How torn Spyro was after Ignitus sacrificed himself for us. No matter how bad things had gotten I had never seen Spyro like that until then. That's the first and only time I've ever seen him shed a tear. I helped ease that pain, I gave him hope; something to fight for even._ She thought as she walked down the dimly lit hall.

"Yo Cynder!" called Sparx who was flying up behind her.

"Yes Sparx?" Cynder replied trying to bring a smile to her face

"Mind if I crash in your room tonight?"

"Any reason you're not crashing in Spyro's room?"

"Eh Spyro asked if I could sleep somewhere else tonight, he wanted to be alone and get the best rest he could."

"He seemed sad didn't he?"

"I guess so, didn't sound like his usual self."

"I see. Well I have no problem with you staying in my room tonight."

"Great!"

"Just no nosing around in my things."

"Please, don't insult me." He said flying onwards. "You coming Cynder?"

Cynder's eyes had fallen on the door not too far off, the door to Spyro's room. "Yeah, just go on ahead there's something I need to handle." Sparx flew onward around the corner at the end of the hall while Cynder approached Spyro's door.

The door opened upon the touch of her paw and entered the dimly lit room. She had only been in Spyro's room once before. It was much like her own. The room was circular, but rather roomy, more than enough space for a dragon of Spyro's age. The door was on a higher level than the floor with a spiral staircase leading down to the floor. Murals of grand dragons graced the walls all around the room. A small wooden desk sat on the floor across from the door, several scrolls and books laid upon it. In the middle was a circular bed with Spyro laying upon it facing away from the door. A small round table sat next to the bed, a bowl of fruits, dish of water, and a few lit candles sat upon it.

Her eyes rest on Spyro's form. She could see his body swelling and falling, very much a sign of him breathing. The flat golden tip of his tail was flicking about. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Spyro released an audible sigh, he very much awake still.

"Spyro?" Cynder spoke

"Cynder? What… are you… doing here?" he replied not even turning to face her.

"Seeing if you are okay."

"I… I am Cynder."

"You don't sound okay, why won't you look at me."

She stepped up to the bed and walked around to his face. To her surprise she caught a glimpse of tears as he advert his face from her sight.

"What's with the tears?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Spyro, you're in pain; you've been in pain for quite some time don't think I haven't noticed."

"I'm… just tired."

"Generally tears aren't from being tired." She stood waiting for a response. She growled "Stop being so stubborn!" She snapped.

"Now you're mad at me, nothing is going right." He whimpered

"I'm not mad at you Spyro, I'm just worried." She stepped up onto the bed and dropped onto her belly. "Spyro, talk to me it can't do nothing more than help."

"You won't take no for an answer will you." He said lifting his head up to level with hers.

She gazed into his amethyst eyes; she saw so much pain within them. "Its about Ignitus isn't it." she said

"Partly. Cynder I guess I can say you're the only one I can feel comfortable talking with about this."

"Then go on."

"I'm the dragon savior Cynder. Everyone expects so much of me, and I give everything I have in me. Even then everyone expects more of me. I go through so much to save this world and then everyone expects me to rebuild it from the ruins."

"I could see where the stress would build up."

"What's worse is I've always had Ignitus to go to in times like this for advice, comfort even. But with him gone, Cynder I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless so alone."

Cynder rested her muzzle on his cheek. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're not alone. You're never alone; I'll always be here beside you when you need it."

"Me and you are more alike than I first thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that happened to you, you were never given a choice. I'm beginning to see I was never given a choice to be what I am now. I wanted to know where I came from when I first met Ignitus. I was never asked if I wanted to be a dragon savior or not. I wanted to save our world, but never wanted to be considered its savior. Ignitus saw hope after meeting me he simply trained me and sent me on my way down this path. Not once did anybody ever ask "Spyro do you want to be this world's savior.""

"I guess you weren't give a choice then."

"If I had been given a choice between being the dragon savior or just a regular dragon; I would choose to be a regular dragon any day." He gazed into her aquamarine eyes "Cynder do you see me only as a dragon savior?"

"Spyro at this point I would be lying if I told you I did." He released a sigh of relief. "I know you for who you are, I know what makes you happy, angry, and even sad. I don't see a dragon savior when I look at you I see something more. I see a wonderful, strong dragon with a heart of gold. You're something I could never be."

"Cynder."

"You are a regular dragon to me Spyro." She felt his wing fall upon her and his body inch against hers. His warmth was perfect; it made her feel safe and wanted. "The dragon that I love."

His muzzle inched closer to hers "That means a lot to me Cynder." He opened his mouth slightly closing his eyes easing towards her slowly. She closed her eyes opening her mouth slightly as well. Their lips locked together their tongues slipping into each other's maws. Each felt of the others fangs, and exploring everywhere they could before wrapping around each other. They broke apart after some time had passed.

"That was wonderful." Cynder cooed

"Yeah, it just felt like the right thing to do."

The two laid there for quite some time their gaze set upon each other as if the other would disappear if one looked away. Cynder broke from their gaze when a handful of thoughts came back to her.

"I almost forgotten. Tomorrow newcomers arrive here at the temple, dragons close to our age I've understood."

"From eggs that weren't at the temple that night I assume or eggs that were laid years before or after."

"Yeah, Cyril said out lessons would be played by ear."

"Good I need some type of break."

"We are expected to help them in anyway they made need, as such as finding something or answering questions."

"Great more duties."

"Spyro, I ask this of you. Ask the guardians for time off from lessons, time off from repairing the city. They will be busy with the newcomers for a few weeks."

"I don't know if they would allow it."

"Please Spyro, if not for me do it for yourself, you're being worked to the bone."

"No Cynder I won't do it for me or you." She looked down in disappointment. "I'll do it for the both of us."

"Good."

"Cynder, would you stay with me for tonight. I don't wanna be alone here tonight."

"Of course, besides I'm already more comfortable then I've been in a long time."

Spyro blew the candles on the nearby table out and laid his head to rest. Cynder nuzzled up against his golden chest.

"Good night Cynder." He said before closing his eyes.

"Good night Spyro." She replied

_I love you…_


	2. A morning of Beginnings

The temple was silent, only the faint howl of the wind could be heard. The air was cool, but yet humid. Spyro and Cynder remained curled up together. His wing draped around her head resting against his chest. Their bodies keeping them perfectly warm despite the rather cool air flowing through the windows.

Cynder groaned and weakly opened her eyes. The room was still dark; she looked towards the window and saw a faint light. Dawn was beginning to break. Cynder knew that Spyro usually slept till mid morning. She could never sleep well her dreams always plaguing her rest. But for once she was not stirring this early because of dreams.

'_So odd, no dreams through the night. But yet why do I awaken at this hour'. _She thought. She let out a surprised gasp upon hearing a snore from Spyro. She wasn't waking up to be by herself, he was there still slumbering with her under his wing.

"Spyro." She whispered

She felt his body slightly shifting, and a low groan. Her eyes fell on his slumbering face, as a smile came to grace hers. _'He sure doesn't look like much of a savior while sleeping; he looks adorable to say the least.'_ She gazed at his golden chest, never before had she noticed how wore it was. So many small scars and indents. His brilliant purple scales carried scars in many places as well. But one on his nearby paw drew her attention; it looked to have been a rather deep wound a clean cut. She knew the source, the blade at the end of her tail. _'I'm sorry you have to carry marks I gave you.'_

A sudden groan from him startled her. "Ignitus." He moaned.

'_Oh my Spyro, even your dreams can't even permit you escape from your sadness.'_ She gently licked his cheek. _'Be strong, that's what ignites would want.'_

"Cynder…" he groaned "Don't… leave me too…"

"I'd never leave you." She whispered

His groans continued and he began to slowly toss and turn making Cynder uneasy.

'_Oh my poor purple dragon what nightmare are you enduring'_

His fangs clinched together as he rolled over onto his back. "No…" he moaned

Cynder remained quiet and simply watched. Sweat beaded on his forehead his hind legs twitched. "Cynder no!" he yelled suddenly his eyes shooting open. His breaths were deep and ragged.

"Spyro I'm right here."

Relief rushed into his mind, he came to realization that it was a dream. "Cynder…"

"I'm here, and I'm just fine." She softly spoke

He wrapped his wings around her and pulled her close. "I was afraid. Ignitus and then you."

"It's okay, only a nightmare I have them almost every night." She replied pressing her head against his chest while gently stroking his side with her paw. His heart was racing.

"Malefor was in the dream too, he couldn't beat me so he turned on you and…" Cynder felt his claws beginning to dig into her back.

"Shh, just forget it Spyro."

Spyro looked to the window and saw it was just before dawn. "It's so early but I don't wanna go back to sleep now."

"I never do after my nightmares either, best thing to do is go on and not dwell on it and you'll forget it in no time."

"Any suggestions then?"

Cynder pondered the question for a moment looking for a decent answer. Finally it came to her. "Let's go out to the garden and watch the sunrise together." Spyro nodded in agreement.

The two stood up from the bed and walked up the stairway out of the room. The temple halls were dim with torches that were ready to go out. The two dragons walked down the hall heading to the garden.

Cynder looked at Spyro and saw that he was still shaken up. She moved up against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her face and smiled, draping his wing over her. They continued to walk through the dim halls. Nobody was stirring but them. They finally reached the large door that lead out to the gardens.

The door slowly opened with the touch of Spyro's paw. It was slightly brighter outside in the garden than within the temple, but the sun was still not yet in sight. The two dragons came to a spot by a ledge overlooking the valley; Warfang was in sight as well.

"I've came out here so much alone and watched the sun rise." Cynder remarked "It's nice to have someone along with me for once."

"It must be lonely at this hour."

"Yeah…"

They sat down, Spyro's wing still draped around her, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I'm glad its you who watches it with me." She said

"It rises over Warfang doesn't it?"

"Yes, it's an amazing sight."

"It can't be nearly amazing of a sight than you."

She blushed at his remark "Thanks Spyro, nobody has ever said anything so nice to me."

He chuckled "Well get use to it, if you're gonna be hanging around with me so much now."

She had never felt so welcome in her life, to know that someone cared for her; someone who wanted her to be close.

"Cynder, back in the core when I told you to leave. Why did you stay with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" he only returned a serious look. "Because I didn't want to be without you. Sure I could have left but what life would I have without you. You pulled us out of there anyways and even if we would have died I would still be happy because I would be with you."

"I guess I could say the same about you. Things wouldn't be the same without you."

"Ignitus did say our destines were intertwined, I think he was very right. If something happened to one of us, the other could never be the same."

"If anything happened to me though Cynder, I would want you to move on. I couldn't bare you suffering over me."

"You wouldn't leave me though would you, by choice I mean."

"Cynder I'd never leave you while you wanted me by you."

She chuckled, while closing her eyes "I love you so much." She cooed

He smiled and blushed, but realized he never had told her the same. "Cynder."

"Hm?"

"Cynder I'd die for you, I'd even cross the sky just for you."

She opened her eyes, looking towards Warfang seeing the sun beginning to rise.

"I love you too Cynder."

Cynder felt her heart skip a beat; never had anyone spoke those words to her. She turned to him looking into his amethyst eyes. An evil grin appeared on her face. She stood coming out from under Spyro's wing.

"Where you going Cynder?" he asked

"Right here." She replied standing up onto her hind legs before playfully tackling him to the ground.

'What's this about?"

She simply kept grinning, looking down into his amethyst orbs.

"Cynder?"

She pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his maw. He gladly allowed her to letting his tongue wrap around his. Their tails curled around each other, the tip of his resting in the gap of the blunt side of her bladed tip. Her paws fell on his cheeks, as his fell on her back just below her wings. He caressed her scales, feeling her muscles twitching at his touch.

A new idea came to him; he inhaled slightly and then released a light breath of ice into her maw. She moaned into the kiss, the sensation was soothing to her refreshing. Cynder broke the kiss after a few more moments.

"Even better than last night." She said

"Figured you'd like the ice." He chuckled

She rested her head on his chest "Keep it up and you'll go places."

He closed his eyes, resting his paw on her head. Cynder closed her eyes just as he did.

"Say it again Spyro, those three wonderful words." She cooed

"I love you." He whispered

"Oh yes you do."

Both of them grew quiet. Minutes passed words still left unspoken.

"Spyro?" she whispered. She looked up at his face. He was peacefully slumbering, she couldn't help but to smile "Sleep you wonderful dragon you need it." She closed her eyes once more. Spyro's steady heartbeat soothing her, bringing her peace. She slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber alongside Spyro.

~***~

"So we are expecting them around midday?" Terrador asked

"Yes, I already have the moles and avalarains preparing enough food to provide lunch for all of them." Cyril replied

"That basically leaves Spyro and Cynder."

"Volteer should be returning shortly with them." The door into the chamber open and Volteer walked in. "Ah speak of the devil, so where are our two young dragons?"

"Gone afraid, missing, nowhere to be found to say the least." Volteer replied

"A simple I can't find them would work just fine you know."

"They weren't in their rooms; they weren't in the eating area."

"Not where they would usually be in the morning, hm I wonder." Terrador said

"To the city maybe?" Volteer spoke

"Maybe you should leave me to find them Terrador, I know the places where Cynder likes to dwell, Spyro will most likely not be too far if they are both missing."

"Very well Cyril, try to hurry though."

"Of course, if I can't find them then they are gone." Cyril said walking out of the chamber.

'_The gardens would be the best place to start; Cynder does enjoy the beauty there.'_ Cyril thought. He made his way through the halls. The temple was still rather quiet, but the hour was still early. Before long Cyril crossed paths with Hunter.

"Morning Cyril, surprised you're not conversing with the other guardians."

"Oh, I'm out to fetch Spyro and Cynder Volteer has failed to locate them."

"Well I'm afraid I haven't seen them either, but I just got here from Warfang."

"I see."

"I suppose you are prepping for the newcomers."

"Indeed."

"Ah well if you need any assistance let me know."

"Be well friend."

Hunter walked onward and Cyril continued towards the garden door. He finally arrived at the door a few moments later, placing his paw upon it making it open. He stepped out and looked about.

His eyes finally reached Spyro and Cynder. "Good ancestors!" he made his way over to them in a quick pace. "Spyro! Cynder!" he exclaimed

Both of them opened their eyes and turned to Cyril. It only took a moment for them to realize how awkward it was to be in their position in front of a guardian.

"Master Cyril." Cynder said quickly rolling off of Spyro.

"You two… Please do not say you have…" Cyril stuttered

Both Spyro and Cynder blushed. "Of course not!" Spyro exclaimed

"Yeah, we wouldn't do that don't worry Cyril."

"Indeed I would hope not. But we guardians must speak to the both of you."

"Of course."

The two followed Cyril back into the temple. They stayed a decent distant behind Cyril.

"Kinda an embarrassing turn of events huh?" Spyro asked

"Yeah, definitely." Cynder replied

"Well at least Cyril trust us and believes we didn't do anything."

"Yeah, highly doubt I would let you do anything." She chuckled

"But would be okay if you did something like that to me."

She laughed "Wishful thinking there."

"Call it what you want."

"Do you ever think about it though, you and me like that?"

"Sometimes, not very often."

"Here we are." Cyril said pressing his paw against the door into the guardian chamber.

The three entered.

"I see you found them." Terrador said

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"You wanted to speak with me and Cynder?"

"Yes, I'm sure you are both aware of the newcomers by now."

"Yeah, we are."

"Well firstly we'll need you to answer any questions they have, and show them where something is if they can't find it."

"Hunter has volunteered to lead them to the eating area after we finish their welcome." Volteer said

"Yes, I would like you two to join us with the welcome as well."

"Of course Terrador."

"So any idea of what the newcomers will consist of?" Cynder asked

"We don't know yet, just that they are either a year or so younger or older or the same age as you two." Cyril replied

"Of course that means, they will know of Cynder's past, but we plan to address that as well." Terrador added

"So what time does the welcome start?" Spyro asked

"Midday is when they are to arrive, so about two hours from now. But I want you two to join us guardians in the lower garden an hour before midday."

"The one by the ground entrance to the temple?" Cynder asked

Terrador nodded "In the mean time, I suggest you two get some breakfast."

"Certainly." Spyro said turning his back and walking to the door Cynder following right behind him.

"The two of them have grown so much haven't they?" Cyril said after the two of them were gone.

"Indeed, so much change within five years." Replied Volteer

"They are indeed at the age, that most dragons are considered mature." Terrador added

"Indeed, give it about twenty more years and they'll be as big as us." Said Volteer

"They are seventeen am I correct?" Cyril asked

"Yes, it has been about seventeen years since that terrible day." Said Terrador

"It is most unfortunate that Ignitus will not be around to see them come of age."

"That will be our burden I fear." Terrador chuckled

"Seeing how things are going between them, that burden may come sooner then we think."

~***~

Spyro and Cynder were making their way towards the eating area to grab a late breakfast.

"New young dragons, it's hard to believe in ways." Spyro said

"Yeah, things are going to change around here."

"I suppose with more dragons running around."

"I wonder if there will females in the group."

"More than likely, why hoping to make some new friends?"

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"Well more females mean more competition for you."

Spyro laughed "Cynder you're already my dragon, don't think for a second I'll let any other have me."

"I hope that's the case for your sake, I ever catch you without another I may have to use my tail for something else than cutting fruit again."

Spyro let out a nervous chuckle and they walked into the eating area. Both made their own blow of fruits and were seated at one of the tables.

"So I have somewhere I want you to go with me after the whole welcoming ceremony." Cynder said

"Oh really, any reason for it?"

"Well after this morning and last night just want to spend some more time with you alone."

"Well if it makes you happy, but I will admit it's not even midday and I'm tired."

"Well considering you're rough night and the endless work makes sense."

"Yeah, I just want some well deserved rest."

"Which reminds me you didn't ask the guardians for time off?"

"I figured I'd wait till after the ceremony."

"Well don't forget."

"Don't worry I won't"

The two finished their breakfast and simply walked about the temple for a good bit of time before they headed down to the ground level entrance. All three guardians and hunter were already present there when the two of them arrived.

"Right on time young ones." Terrador said

"Not a moment too soon either, the newcomers are arriving already." Volteer said

"Then I should go do my job and guide them to where the ceremony will take place." Said Hunter who turned and walked out the door.

"Now, both of you are to stay within until called when the ceremony starts." Terrador said

"Very well."

"Now since the newcomers are arriving we are going to move into position, please follow us you two."

Terrador and the other guardians moved to a nearby door followed by Spyro and Cynder. Through the door was a staircase that lead upwards. At the top was a small balcony that overlooked the garden in front of the temple entrance. Terrador was the first to step out.

"You two just stay in here till called." Said Volteer who turned and walked out onto the balcony with Cyril.

"Kinda pushy, we aren't even gonna see all the dragons yet." Spyro said

"Then let's enjoy these last few minutes of being the only two young dragons here in the temple."

Spyro chuckled

Terrador looked about the area directly below him. Twenty dragons of different colors and shapes stood. All of them talked amongst each other.

"Ahem!" Terrador blurted out "Attention please." The crowd of dragons grew silent. "Allow me to welcome you all to the dragon temple. I don't not know any of your names yet but now isn't the time to be asking. I along with the other guardians will have plenty of time to learn them, but for now I feel it more important to introduce ourselves." Terrador motioned to Cyril

"Cyril, guardian of ice." Cyril spoke

Terrador made the same motion to Volteer. "Volteer guardian of electricity."

"And I am Terrador, guardian of earth and Head guardian. Sadly we are currently without a fire guardian due to unfortunate events." The dragons all whispered amongst themselves. "You will all be assigned rooms after lunch, which is already being prepared. You will also soon be given your lesson schedule. Now if either of you Cyril, Volteer have anything to add."

"I would like to add, that it is wonderful to see more young dragons here after so long. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." Said Cyril

"This is indeed a new chapter here at the temple, I'm quite excited, to pass my knowledge on to the young." Volteer said

"I'm sure we all are." Said Terrador "Now Hunter will be leading you all to the eating area preceding the ceremony, there you are all to wait until we bring you all your assigned rooms. But we have one last matter of business before concluding." Terrador turned to Spyro and Cynder who still sat somewhat inside the door and motioned for them to come out. "Two others we will like to introduce today."

Cynder took a slight gulp; Spyro looked over and placed his paw on hers.

"Come on, any of them say anything I'll give them a nice whack later."

Both stepped out onto the edge of the balcony. Many words passed among the dragons below.

"First I'd like to introduce, Spyro the dragon savior." Terrador said

Spyro looked amongst all of the dragons, all of them about the same size as himself. Of all of them a pink dragoness caught his eye; she was gazing directly at him. He simply looked up and away.

"Secondly, I'd like to introduce Cynder." Many whispers ran through the dragons "I know what you are all thinking, and I assure Cynder is as far from evil as any of us guardians. You are all to treat her with no less respect than any of us. All three of us guardians and Spyro trust her, which should be good enough for you."

"Perhaps Terrador, Spyro and Cynder would like to share a few words with our newcomers." Volteer said

"Of course, Spyro, Cynder anything you wish to add?"

"Well." Said Spyro "I'm glad to see more dragons around my age and I look forward to getting to know all of you."

"And you Cynder?"

"What Spyro said."

"Very well that concludes our welcoming ceremony. Hunter if you would, I'm sure you are all hungry."

Hunter and the dragons entered the temple.

"Spyro, Cynder thank you for participating."

Terrador and the other guardians began to head to the stairs.

"A moment of your time?" Spyro said

All three of them stopped and turned to Spyro 'What is it Spyro?"

"I have a request."

"By all means let us hear it." Said Cyril

"I would like to ask for time off from mine and Cynder's lessons and repairs to the city. Just until the newcomers are settled, which would only be two or so weeks."

The guardians all pondered.

"Would it be that much of a burden." Cynder said "I mean Spyro has worked for the past five years to save the world. Now all he ask for is a few weeks for himself, really in all honesty isn't that fair?"

"I want Cynder to have time off as well so I have someone to keep me company.'

"Well considering that Warfang is repaired for the most part, we can spare you of that. As for lessons we will need time to organize the newcomers." Said Terrador

"I say let them have a month or so to themselves, I'd say they have earned it. Besides we all wouldn't be here if not for their labor." Said Cyril

"Yes, I agree with Cryil for once Terrador."

"Very well, Spyro, Cynder you have our permission to take a month for yourselves, no lessons, no repairs. However I still must insist you assist the newcomers should they need it."

"Of course and thank you all."

The three of them walked down the stairs.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?" Cynder asked

"Not at all."

"Now I believe you were going to accompany me."

"Lead the way."

Cynder leap up and spread her wings and hovered slightly above the ground waiting for Spyro to take flight. As soon as he was airborne Cynder flew upwards. They climbed half the height of the temple before Cynder started flying around it. After a few seconds a small ledge that jutted out from the temple came into view. A tree and a few clusters of spirit gems rested at the end of it. Cynder descended towards the ledge Spyro close behind.

"Here we are." Cynder spoke touching down.

"I never noticed this before."

"Yeah, I think I'm the only one who has. I come here by myself a lot, it has a wonderful view of the river." She said making her way to the tree and gem clusters

"So why bring me here?"

She dropped onto her belly under the tree patting the ground next to her signaling for Spyro to come over and lay beside her. He complied and walked over and fell next to her.

"Because, no one has ever came here with me before. Just like the early morning in the garden."

"I see."

"More importantly, I like to come here to take naps for an hour or two."

"Is that why you brought me here, cause you want to take a nap."

"Actually so we could both take one, you said you were tired and a short nap would give you a boost."

Spyro chuckled "I suppose so."

"Would you say those three words to me again." She cooed

"I love you." He replied before pressing his lips against hers for a brief but sweet kiss.

"And I love you." She said resting her head on the ground, closing her eyes.

He yawned and rested his head by hers, also closing his eyes, close enough to the point where their noses almost were touching. He felt her tail curl around his.

"I'll most likely wake up in an hour so I'll get you up after I am."

Her words were in vain, for he had already drifted into a light slumber.

A/N: This is going to be a 3 parter at this point I still have ideas for it floating around and the next part will most likely include a lemon within it, please take the time to review.


End file.
